


Yawn

by lod



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Sleepovers, cuTIEPIES, kannao is background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lod/pseuds/lod
Summary: Prompt fill for "[Puts head on the other’s shoulder]" (A great prompt, don't you think? :D )There is just literally no plot here.





	Yawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livefree_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefree_13/gifts).



It was dark out by now, Nanako having been put to bed before they started their third movie of the night. Leftovers from dinner had been put away and the sleeping bags still made a neat pile by the entrance, but their owners were in various states of somnolence in the Dojima home’s living room. The boys had taken over the couch, with Teddie curled up in a tight ball next to Yosuke, his head set on his lap. Yu sat next to Yosuke, and beside him was Kanji, cradling a sleeping Naoto in his arms. She had her detective cap pulled over her eyes and had been asleep since before the movie had even started. Kanji’s head rested atop hers, snoring lightly. On the floor, Rise was snuggled between Yosuke and Yu’s legs, her head against Yu’s knee as she hugged his calf like a stuffed animal. Yukiko and Chie, sitting at the kotatsu, were the only ones who could still be said to be truly awake at this point — or rather, Chie was awake, and her quiet but excited play-by-play of the action movie was keeping Yukiko from nodding off entirely, despite her repeatedly dropping head.

Yu was on that pleasant brink of true sleep, the movie just background noise at this point and the warmth from the various bodies pressed against him adding to the blurry fog filling his mind, when he was roused from it suddenly by a head landing heavily on his shoulder. He let out a soft sound of surprise, and Yosuke reached over to pat his thigh.

“I don’t wanna go to bed and wake up Rise and Teddie,” he whispered by way of explanation.

Yu nodded; Teddie could be like a toddler when he was sleepy, and waking him up right now would likely result in an over-excited and loud bear keeping everyone awake for the rest of the evening. Shifting a bit, he raised his arm to let Yosuke settle into a more comfortable position, like he always did when Nanako fell asleep watching TV with him.

It wasn’t until Yosuke nuzzled his face right into his collarbone that he realised how very different this position was with someone his own age and size rather than with his little sister. He could feel Yosuke along his entire side, and every breath his best friend took made his arm rise and fall where he’d wrapped it around his back. It was somewhat strange for Yosuke to get so cuddly; usually he’d always jerk away when he got any closer than an arm around his shoulders. Yu figured he must have fallen back asleep too quickly to realise. It wasn’t like he minded; this was surprising, but definitely not unpleasant.

He tried to focus on the movie, now more awake than before, but he’d missed too much of the plot to really pick back up on it at this point, and Yosuke’s warm breath ghosting across his neck was a bit of a distraction. Giving up on the movie, he leaned his own head onto Yosuke’s and closed his eyes, enjoying the relaxed peace of being surrounded by his friends on all sides.

At some point, he let the hand that was on Yosuke’s shoulder drift up into his hair, petting it absentmindedly. When he realised what he was doing, he stopped abruptly; Yosuke would never have been okay with this sort of thing if he’d been awake, and Yu felt guilty about it despite it not having been a conscious action.

To his surprise, though, Yosuke reached up to nudge his hand back into his hair. “Keep going,” he said in a drowsy voice — had he not been asleep this whole time, then? Yu tried to make sense of the situation, but it was too late to overthink, and so he let himself drift back off with his hand buried in Yosuke’s hair.

* * *

He was woken up sometime later by Yukiko lightly shaking his shoulder.

“Sorry, we wanted to let you two sleep, but you’re going to get a crick in your neck if you stay like this all night,” she murmured apologetically. Behind her, he could see the rest of the team scattered around in their sleeping bags. Kanji’s hand rested over Naoto’s between their two bags, which were set a very precisely proper distance apart; Rise’s hair was spread in a cloud on her pillow, and Teddie was still curled up, but on top of his sleeping bag; the girls must have moved him without waking him up. Chie stood behind Yukiko with an armful of sleeping bags, probably waiting to take over the couch and the spot beneath it.

Yu groaned, but Yukiko was right; as little as he wanted to move, he and Yosuke needed to get upstairs into their own beds. “Hey,” he said, trying to dislodge Yosuke from where he’d grabbed his waist, “time to go to bed.”

Yosuke, however, only grumbled wordlessly in reply and squeezed even tighter against Yu. Yu tried a few more times to get him to get off, then finally gave up and pulled Yosuke into his lap so he could pick him up more easily. He stood carefully, and had to suppress the urge to laugh as Yosuke wrapped his arms up around his neck; he was like an oversized Nanako right now, the only thing missing being one of her small pigtails tickling his nose.

He didn’t take too long to head up the stairs; Yosuke also happened to have quite a few pounds on Nanako, and he wasn’t sure how long he could continue to hold him like this. He whispered a quick goodnight to Yukiko and Chie and left them to get to sleep as he padded carefully up the stairs.

Yosuke’s sleeping bag was already set up in Yu’s room; he’d claimed the spot earlier despite Teddie’s whining, which only the promise of a topsicle had appeased. However, Yu’s attempts to detach Yosuke from himself were as fruitless as they’d been before, and he finally decided to just drop into his own futon with his clinging koala of a best friend still attached to him. Tugging the covers over them, he considered trying to shrug out of his shirt and pants, but was asleep before he could even begin to try.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning, he was alone in his room. He stumbled out, stopping to brush his teeth and wash his face before heading downstairs, where he found a very red-faced Yosuke making fried rice for breakfast while the others slowly began to wake up in the living room. Yosuke looked up as he walked closer to help with breakfast.

“Good morning, partner.”

“Good morning,” Yu replied, blushing for some reason as they made eye contact.

Yosuke cast a quick glance towards the living room, where no one was quite out of their sleeping bag yet, and then back to Yu, biting his lip with a worried expression. “Would it um…” he started quietly, before licking his lips and continuing in just as low a tone, “would it be ok if I stayed a little after everyone goes home? I think there’s something I need to tell you.”

Yu’s stomach swooped strangely at the way Yosuke was looking at him. He found himself breathless for a moment, and it was all he could do to nod mutely as a smile grew unbidden on his face, tremulous but sincere. When Yosuke echoed it with a quick grin of his own before turning back to the stove, it took all his self control not to shoo everyone out right away so he could hear whatever it was his partner had to say. He had a feeling it was going to change everything.


End file.
